So Many Reasons
by Time gypsy
Summary: When Sirius' toe, a time turner, and an inquisitive Lily send the Maurauders into the future, they have a strange run in with their grandchildren and the rest of the next generation. REVIEW! Currently on a short hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

" Sev hurry we're going to be late to class!" Lily Evans squealed, practically dragging the Slytherin behind her by the hand. Severus stumbled along behind her, gripping his books with his other arm.

"Lily, potions class isn't worth ripping my hand off!" He muttered as he struggled to keep up. Lily rolled her eyes, tossing her red hair over her shoulder.

" You know that Alice made me late last time, so I need to be there NOW!" She said as they hurried by Frank Longbottom, who was leaned up against the corridor wall discussing something quietly with James. Frank nodded at something James said and handed him a small object under his cloak. The parcel was wrapped in red tissue paper and tied with a white ribbon and James looked at it with a pleased expression before tucking it safely in his pocket.

" She'll love it, I promise." Frank said. Lily suddenly slowed, her curiosity getting the better of her. She quickly slid behind a nearby wall.

" Lily? Are you alright?" Severus asked, readjusting his load of books. Lily nodded, still listening intently to the conversation that was taking place.

" Yeah, just go on without me."

" Alright." Severus said, hurrying off towards the potions classroom, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to see if she was coming. She peered out from behind the wall.

" You're sure?" James asked, looking at Frank questioningly.

" I guarantee it." Frank said. " I've gotta' go. Remember your part of the bargain." Frank said shoving his hands in his pockets and shuffling off before merging into the crowd of students hurrying towards their classes. Lily pressed her back against the wall, making herself as small as possible as James walked by. She relaxed as James disappeared into the potions classroom down the hall. She had to admit that she was thoroughly curious about the contents of the parcel and the girl that he intended to give it to. She quickly hurried off to the potions classroom. As soon as she entered the room she heard a loud yell followed by raucous laughter. Sirius, Peter, Remus, and James had formed a ring around Severus who was snatching at his potions textbook that was hovering about ten feet above his head, while Sirius twirled his wand keeping the book aloft.

" Potter!" Lily snapped, stalking over to them and snatching the book. James let his eyes drift down to her, his trademark smirk playing across his lips. " What about 'Leave Severus alone.' Do you not understand?" James laughed.

" Evans! So nice of you to stop by!" He said, " Are you finally interested in that date." She made an irritated noise in the back of her throat.

" You're disgusting." She retorted, " C'mon Sev." She said taking his hand and leading him to a table in the back of the room.

" I told you we didn't need to rush." Severus whispered to her, " Other than Potter and his toadies we're the only ones here."

" Sorry. Paranoid." Lily said with a shrug as she carefully laid out her knife and the r from the ingredients they needed. Suddenly there was a clatter.

" Oh what now Potter." She snapped looking up to see them examining a gold necklace.

" Sirius found it." Peter said, not taking his eyes off the shining object. Lily's eyes widened as she got a better look at the object.

" You idiots that's a time turner." She said, suddenly very worried. " Put it down!" Sirius rolled his eyes at her.

" You can't tell us what to do."

" Seriously, it's dangerous!" she said rushing up to snatch it with Severus at her heels, when suddenly she tripped over Remus' toe and smacked into the others knocking them all to the ground. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!**

**A/N: First off I would like to thank everyone who has already reviewed, and put this story on story alert. I really wasn't expecting such a big response to this story, so I would like to thank you all and encourage you to keep reviewing and giving suggestions for the story. I love you all!**

**Love,**

**The Author**

…

Part 1

James Sirius Potter. His name alone was enough to make almost every girl in his year swoon. However, the girl that he was looking at, who was indeed, quite unconscious, was the single girl he had made sure to avoid. Of course, her immobility wasn't entirely his fault. But there she was, June Wood, the twin of one of his best mates, with an ugly bruise on her head and what Madame Pomfrey said appeared to be three cracked ribs. James himself was nursing a fractured wrist, and a black eye.

It was admittedly one of the most brutal quidditch matches he had ever played, but still, he felt guilty about the bludger the Hufflepuff had taken to the head and the nasty fall she had had. He might've felt a little better if Gryffindor had won, and the game hadn't been called off half way through because of the beater that had gone 'crazy' and began pulverizing everything that moved. James ran a hand through his hair, wiping his glasses with the hem of his shirt, taking a moment to glance around the room. In the bed beside June's was her friend Benny Macmillan who was holding a bag of ice to his eye. James was nearly certain that if Benny had not been ordered to stay in bed by Madame Pomfrey, he would have been right next to June as well. The two had been incredibly close since the day they met. They sat next to each other in every class, and every meal, and everyone knew that when June got married Benny would be her _man_ of honor and vice versa.

James and June however, hadn't had the same mutual friendship from the get go. In fact, when they first met James had mentioned that he thought she looked like a grindylow and June had sat in the girl's toilet crying for hours while moaning myrtle laughed at her. Soon after the event, James had been confronted by Benny, and June's twin brother Gavin, who demanded he apologize to her or he would 'regret it for the rest of his life'. They had become friends in late third year during one of the Hogsmeade trips when the two ran into each other at the Weasley Wizard Wheezes there, where she was searching for some canary creams that she intended to use on Gretchen Finnegan who had stolen the letter June's younger sister Serena had written to her. 'It'll leave her twittering like the bird brain she really is behind that stupid pretty face.' She had said, and that was the moment James decided that they should be friends. James had spent a lot of time with June after that, seeing as he was already close friends with her brother, it wasn't hard to arrange for her to sit at the Gryffindor table sometimes. They had also spent summer holidays together and the Twin Woods had become frequent guests at the Burrow. James had since met June's younger sister Serena, who was kind of cold and didn't speak a word to him, and Thomas, her older brother, who had been around for about twenty minutes before he left for his auror training. Of course, being friends with June was dangerous too, especially now. June was a slender girl with long brown hair and sparkling eyes. In short, she was beautiful, which made it worse. See, Gavin was extremely protective of her and some poor bloke getting hexed or beaten because they looked at her a little to long was a fairly common occurrence. In fact James himself had been smacked upside the head when Gavin caught his eyes focus—and linger—on June's bum.

When she had asked what had happened to him when she saw her brother's handiwork, (a very unflattering black eye) he lamely replied that he ran into a wall. For the year that followed James had developed a case of, as Louis bluntly called it, 'the crazy eyes'. Whenever he let his eyes focus in on an area of her body that would be considered anything other than friendly, or when she wore anything remotely low cut or short, (which was not a usual occurrence, as James had come to learn that June was one of the most wholesome creatures he would ever meet.) his eyes bounced over to focus on any part of her above her shoulders or below her knees.

He took a glance at the clock to see that not only had he missed all of his classes, but he had also missed two meals. He scowled, and grumbled softly to himself.

" James?" James looked back down to see June, who blinked repeatedly and placed her fingers on her bruised head. He smiled at her, as she struggled to pull herself into a sitting position.

" Good morning to you too June-bug." She wrinkled her nose at him.

" You know I hate it when you call me that." She said, wiping her hands on the quidditch uniform she was still wearing.

" I know." She looked over to Benny who was grimacing, as he continued to press the bag of ice onto his eye.

" Hey Ben." She said offering him a smile. Benny smiled as best he could in return without his trademark wink. She then turned back to James.

" How long have I been out?" she asked.

" Half a day." She grimaced.

" Seems about right." She said with a nod, " How long have you been here?"

" 'Bout half a day." He said, rubbing his knuckles against his jaw. " Fred, Gavin, and Louis are getting some soup from the great hall. They got hungry." June laughed,cracking her knuckles. Suddenly the door was flung open and Cornelia Lansbury, a muggleborn who was also a friend of June's, hurried in looking more frantic than ever, with a solemn looking Serena, clinging to her hand. Cornelia was a fairly nervous person, who would jump at the sound of a thumbtack hitting the floor, but was fiercely loyal and would do almost anything for June or Benny. She was a gawky girl with tangled blonde hair that always hung in a curtain over half of her face, partially hiding her wire-rimmed glasses, which magnified her blue eyes that in the right light looked close to feral. Serena was nearly the opposite, with her sandy blonde hair tied into tight plaits. She was pale and mousy, with big brown eyes.

" Woah, Nelia!" Benny said waving her down with his free hand, " Were fine, nobody's missing an eyeball or anything."

" Broken bones heal." June said simply.

" Oh." Cornelia said, still on the verge of hyperventilating, while Serena silently walked over to June, and climbed up onto the bed with her, resting her head on her shoulder. June carefully stroked her sister's hair as they sat.

" Deep breaths, sweetie." June said with a laugh as Cornelia fell back into the chair by Benny's bed. She nodded rapidly, taking several deep, wheezing breaths. James gave her a queer look.

" What, did you run here from Pittsburgh?" He asked. Cornelia shot him a look.

" I have asthma." She said sharply. James rolled his eyes in irritation.

" Just a little ray of sunshine as usual." He sneered.

" Ok, that's enough you guys." June said putting her hand on James' arm. He quickly slipped his arm away and tousled her hair.

" Hey!" she said, whacking his hand away from her hair with a laugh, as Serena stirred slightly.

" You don't have to stay you know." She said, their eyes meeting. " We can take care of ourselves, you know." He nodded.

" I know. I just don't want to go to class." He said, dramatically flopping down beside her.

" Oh, you poor baby." She said, flicking his ear, and giving him a mock pout.

" Oh shove it."

" You don't mean that Jim."

" Yes I do." He said shoving her gently. She smiled at him.

" So how're you doing with Camille?" Benny asked slowly taking the ice off his eye, revealing the nasty bluish-purple bruise on his eye.

" I still got nothing." He moaned in defeat.

Camille Price was a tall red headed Gryffindor with a temper to match her hair. James had been after her since the day they had met, and yet in the six years he had known her the only thing she had said to him was: 'Leave me alone, jackass.' Yet James was so determined to get her to go out with him, he had gone to extreme lengths

" Ah, young James, yours is a sad tale indeed." He said propping himself up on his elbows. Everyone, even Serena nodded in agreement.

" Mate, you know I love you, but you need to make some progress with this girl soon." June said, with a smirk.

" Don't tell me what I already know Junebug." June made an irritated noise in the back of her throat while the others snickered.

" James, you big jerk, you—," she said, slapping him on the arm.

" Hey are we keeping everything PG in here?" Gavin asked as he, Louis, and Fred came in, all loaded down with steaming bowls of soup.

" Of course Gav." June said, eagerly sitting up and taking on of the bowls of soup he had brought, while the others passed out bowls to everyone else.

" Sorry Nelia, Serena we didn't know you were up here." Louis said, pulling up a chair next to Cornelia. Gavin hoisted himself up onto the end of June's bed, while Fred sat on Benny's bed.

" That's ok." She said with a shrug, " I already ate." Serena sat up and whispered something in June's ear. She nodded slowly, muttering something back to her.

" Serena and I'll share." She said, setting the bowl on the table beside her bed, which also bore a vase of stargazers and roses.

" So who won?" She asked.

" Won what."

" The quidditch game you git." She said smacking Fred on the arm.

" Oh, it got called off."

" What?"

" Am I not speaking English Junebug?" He asked, running his hands through his dark hair. " They called off the game for obscene violence." She gaped and then gave a highly dramatic pout.

" Damn," she muttered, " That's not nearly worth all the pain I'm in. By the way, did Madame Pomfrey say I'd be stuck here?" Benny grimaced.

" You don't wanna' know."

" Yes I do."

" Three days."

" What!"

" Maybe more." June moaned again. Louis shot her a confused look.

" You're upset about having to sit in bed and miss class?"

" Bed rest and I don't mix well." She chirped shortly. Gavin nodded.

" It's true," he said, " When we were eight, she broke her leg while Thomas was teaching her to ride a bike, and she kept sneaking out of bed. Mum and dad ended up making me and Thomas take shifts watching her."

" Why couldn't they watch her?" James asked.

" Quidditch game." Serena muttered, and all eyes were suddenly on her.

" Gavin." Louis said, not moving his gaze from the little blonde first year (who was now the center of attention).

" Yeah?" He said, looking up from his soup.

" Your sister just spoke."

" I know." Gavin said. " She talks all the time, just not around you guys."

" Really?"

" Yeah." June said.

" Well it's getting late." Fred said, placing his empty bowl on the end table. " I'm going to hit the hay.

" Me too." Replied all the others who weren't sentenced to bed rest and had control of their legs.

" Ok." June said, kissing Serena on the head as she climbed to her feet. " Goodnight you guys."

" Night!" They all called behind them as they ventured into the hall, joining the last of the hospital wing visitors, late night studiers, and dinner stragglers. They all walked together in silence for a while, before James stopped dead in his tracks.

" Did you guys hear that?" Everyone stopped to listen.

" Hear what?" Cornelia asked, picking Serena up and balancing her on her hip. Serena then cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the others. She pointed to the closet behind Fred, who quickly turned to open it. He turned the knob as slowly as he could before the door was knocked aside by the force of a certain six people falling through it.

" Sweet mother of Merlin." Cornelia breathed as the six stood up and dusted themselves off.

" What're you all gawking at?" Severus asked as he took in his surroundings.

" I never thought I'd say this." Said James as he looked at his grandparents with all the wonder of a small child. " But we need to bring you guys to the headmistress."


End file.
